


Whiskers

by nepenthe_writer



Series: WinterIron Bingo [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: Tony and Bucky have a little fun in the bedroom





	Whiskers

**Author's Note:**

> Square: O4 - Laughter for the WinterIron Bingo

Bucky lay spread out on Tony’s bed, naked as the day he was born. His wrists and ankles were tied to each corner of the bed with a length of silken rope. The material was a soft caress against the soldier’s skin and would by no means hold up against his strength if he tried to break free. The bindings weren’t there to keep his captive. They were more of a reminder to lay still and let Tony lead and do with as he pleased with Bucky’s body as he brought them both pleasure.

The pure look of adoration that Tony gave him as he leaned over him made Bucky even more certain of his decision to let his lover tie him up. The kiss that they shared when Tony brought their lips together wasn’t half bad either. As Tony pulled away Bucky chased his lips as far as he could go before being brought to a stop by the silken ties.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Tony tsked, wagging his finger at Bucky’s face. “I’m in charge now remember. So none of that now. You’ll get kisses when I want to give you kisses and no more.”

Bucky grumbled to himself in frustration but other than that laid still. Tony chuckled at the display and placed a quick kiss on the tip of Bucky’s nose before moving away entirely. Bucky whined at the lack of contact but was hushed as Tony climbed up onto the bed and straddled Bucky’s waist, bare skin against bare skin.

“Don’t worry Buttercup, I’m not leaving you,” Tony promised as he leaned down to bring their lips together again.

Slow, searing kissed were traded before Tony moved his way from Bucky’s lips across his jaw and down to his neck. Bucky closed his eyes and tipped his head back to give his lover more access and silently requested that he continue. Tony was more than happy to oblige tradings between kisses, licks, and nips to the sensitive skin. Every action drew a shudder of pleasure from the bound man and Tony was determined to make Bucky feel just as good as he possibly could.

Continuing to move down Bucky’s body Tony traced his lips over every new plane of skin that he came across. His lips weren’t the only part of him skimming over Bucky’s skin though. The whiskers of his goatee around his mouth also pressed along earning its own reactions.

As his goatee scraped along the side of Bucky’s ribs the soldier twitched sharply on the bed. That drew Tony’s immediate attention and he quickly sat back up to assess the situation to make sure that it wasn’t something that Bucky wasn’t enjoying and wanted stopped.

“You okay there?” Tony asked as his eyes tracked over his lover’s body looking for answers before continuing on. “Was that a don’t do it again twitch?”

“No, no. I’m good,” Bucky said quickly, a faint blush coating his cheeks.

Tony sat still as he tried to piece out if Bucky was telling him the truth or trying to hide something from him just to make him happy. He decided that he would take his lover at his word because without trust they shouldn’t be doing any of this. That didn’t mean that Tony wasn’t going to keep an extra close watch on Bucky’s reactions to him from this point forward. Whatever had caused that twitch might not have been anything worth stopping over on its own but repeated over and over again might be and Tony in no way wanted to cause any sort of harm, mental, emotional, or physical, to his lover.

Returning to running his tongue over each scar Tony noticed each time Bucky’s skin twitched under him when his goatee brushed along his side. None of the involuntary movements were as large as the first one had been but that could easily be explained by Bucky deliberately trying to hide his reactions. A stolen glance up showed Tony that Bucky was biting at his lower lip, trying to keep in the noises that he couldn’t completely stop himself from making.

It wasn’t until one of those noises broke free that Tony figured out what was going on. Bucky was laughing. His facial hair was tickling Bucky’s side and Bucky was trying not to give away that he was ticklish.

A devilish smirk curled over Tony’s face as the pieces came together. Bucky was ticklish and trying to hide it from him and that just wouldn’t do. Dipping his head back down Tony made a point for drawing his jawline over the planes of Bucky’s side and abs feeling the man twitch beneath him as he went. Every move earned another twitch and another bitten off gasp as Bucky struggled to hold in the laughter that was bubbling up inside of him.

This might not have been what Tony had in mind when he had first suggested that he tie up his lover but the plan had always been for the two of them to have a good time and he couldn’t really say that this didn’t qualify. Besides, the hard erection poking at him as he kept up tickling his lover suggested that Bucky didn’t truly mind it either in addition to the lack of safewords being used.

“Tony,” Bucky choked out. “Tony please.”

“What was that Snowflake?” Tony asked with a fake innocent expression on his face as though he couldn’t figure out what it was that Bucky wanted from him. “What do you need Sweetheart? Just tell me and we’ll see what we can do about it.”

Bucky twitched again not wanting to give in and admit to a weakness that he was absolutely sure that Tony would exploit in the future but not wanting things to stop either. While tickling wouldn't have been his first idea of a good time he couldn’t deny that he was enjoying, if not the tickling itself than the way that they could be silly and playful together even in the most intimate of circumstances.

“Want you Doll?” Bucky managed to get out between huffs of laughter. “Want you to stop teasing and make good on the promises that wicked mouth of yours keeps making.”

“Oh you do, do you?” Tony asked with a glint in his eyes. “And what would you say if my mouth decided to try something else wicked?”

Without waiting for a response Tony shimmied down the rest of Bucky’s body until his mouth was hovering right over Bucky’s straining cock. Bucky gasped and pressed his head back just waiting for the rush of pleasure Tony’s mouth was about to bring him.

Instead of taking Bucky’s cock into his mouth and blowing his mind however Tony did something different. The genius lowered his head down and ran the same stubble of his goatee that had just been tickling Bucky over the sensitive flesh of his cock.

Tony had just made one pass over the length when Bucky let out of hoarse scream at the strange sensation, his entire body arching up on the bed not knowing whether he wanted to press closer for more and farther away so as to avoid a repeat performance. Tony’s lips curled up in a pleased smirk as he watched his lover writhing on the bed and repeated the action with the other side of his face.

“Tony,” Bucky choked out as the fine hairs ran over his leaking erection making more precome ooze from the tip. “Tony please.”

“Please what?” asked Tony as he breathed over the sensitive flesh, changing out the sensation and keeping Bucky guessing as to what he would do next.

“More, please more,” Bucky begged as he tried to press his groin up closer to Tony’s mouth and everything that it could do to him. “Need it so bad Sweetheart. Please.”

“As you wish,” Tony said before ducking down and swallowing Bucky whole in one easy go.

Bucky yowled as his back arched trying to force more of himself down into Tony’s tight, wet throat. Tony however had taken a firm hold of Bucky along his sides to prevent just that as he let his tongue go to work. Swallowing and lapping around the heated flesh in his mouth Tony worked diligently as pulling Bucky closer and closer to the edge.

Just when he was sure that Bucky couldn’t take it anymore Tony pulled off letting his goatee scrape along the side of Bucky’s cock one last time. That was the last straw for the soldier as he came in a wave all over his stomach covering himself in his own seed.

Watching Bucky falling apart on the bed like that was the last straw for Tony’s own control. Taking himself in hand it took no more than a few quick strokes to bring himself off as he spilled over his hand and onto his lover laying beneath him. The sound of ragged breathing filled the room as they both worked on coming down from their orgasm highs. Tony was the first to pull himself back together as Bucky sagged back into his restraints.

Reaching out Tony expertly undid the silk ropes binding Bucky’s limbs to the bed and tossed them to the side to pick up in the morning. Using the top sheet he wiped Bucky clean of the mess that they had both made, giving himself a quick wipe down after, before sending the sheet in the same direction as the ropes.

Once clean up was taken care of Tony laid himself down on the bed and pulled Bucky in to his side to cuddle the other man. While normally they might sleep with either Tony laying across Bucky’s chest or Bucky curled protectively around Tony, sometimes the soldier needed to feel comforted and protected as well and Tony had no problem taking over that role. He loved being able to give his boyfriend everything that he needed.

“Just wait until it’s my turn to have you tied down and at my mercy,” Bucky threatened as he lay bonelessly in Tony’s arms, heart settling back down as drowsiness took over his body. “You’re going to wish you hadn’t been such a tease then.”

Tony just laughed and pulled Bucky closer, running one hand up and down his back, soothing his lover after the experience.

“Nothing could make me regret watching you squirm and get off. You’re far too pretty a sight,” Tony praised. “You’re welcome to do your worst however. I’ve got a feeling we’d both enjoy it.”

Bucky just hummed noncommittally as he drifted off to sleep, Tony right behind him. Times like this when they could enjoy themselves fully were some of the most treasured for both of them. Knowing that they were both safe and happy was all that they could ask for and meant a peaceful slumber for both of them.


End file.
